


Inspiração

by Lara_Boger



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Seiji descobre em Sono muito mais que um companheiro ou um amante: sua inspiração.





	Inspiração

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicada originalmente no fanfiction.net em 24/11/2010

**Inspiração**

Folhas em branco. Várias folhas marcadas por esboços traçados a lápis e incompletos. Outras jaziam sobre a mesa, tão marcadas e apagadas que àquela altura seriam inúteis. E entre elas, um rapaz debruçava-se tentando trabalhar em mais um projeto.

A mão que segurava o lápis estava suada, maculando a brancura comum do papel além do que o grafite normalmente faria em seu traço de mangá, tornando qualquer desenho não mais que um borrão com formas pouco mais definidas.

Bufou, exasperado ao notar o estrago que estava causando. Nervoso, agarrou a folha e embolou em suas mãos, transformando-a em mais um esboço perdido para a lixeira, que a esta altura transbordava.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Duas, três vezes. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Tudo o que mais temia...

Aborrecido, acabou apertando o lápis com força demais, quebrando-o ao meio. Seus lábios tremeram ao notar os números do relógio parecendo cada vez mais velozes. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... não naquele dia. Suas mãos procuraram imediatamente a caneca de café, tomando um bom gole, tentando despertar e ter uma luz.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o sabor da bebida que não estava mais tão quente quanto seria o ideal. Sabia que não adiantaria nada ficar nervoso. De qualquer modo, não era como se tivesse um prazo curto a cumprir. Não era como se tivesse de entregar isso no dia seguinte, ou dali há poucas horas. A editora lhe dera duas semanas de prazo, o que ainda lhe era razoável.

O problema era que não poderia deixar para quando sua imaginação resolvesse colaborar, afinal tinha responsabilidades. Sem contar também o fato não querer pedir a ajuda de Sono. Não que Sono fosse se recusar, pelo contrário. Mas se tinha algo que Seiji queria, era se mostrar maduro frente ao namorado, se espelhar em sua experiência e maturidade de quem era um mangaká com quase uma década de experiência. Por mais que fosse divertido trabalharem juntos, queria provar para si mesmo que poderia superar.

Sono... ah, Sono...

Sentia muito a falta dele. Há quanto tempo estava sozinho em casa? Pouco mais de uma semana, pelo que pode constatar no calendário. O companheiro estava viajando a trabalho a pedido da editora, certamente aproveitando o tempo para conhecer novos lugares, já pensando em novas histórias, quem sabe até mesmo elaborando rascunhos e tirando fotos de algo para usar em seus desenhos. Parecia ocupado por lá, mas ainda assim telefonava todos os dias. Pelo menos desse jeito ainda matava um pouco a saudade de sua voz. Parecia pouco, porém amenizava a falta.

Olhou novamente o papel marcado. Definitivamente aquilo não estava funcionando. Forçar-se provavelmente não seria o melhor método então precisava lançar mão de outra alternativa.

O que Sono faria em seu lugar?

Certamente o total oposto. Não estaria se forçando nem encharcando o próprio organismo com cafeína suficiente para provocar uma úlcera. Relutante, Seiji tentou se mirar no exemplo do namorado e levantou, deixando as folhas desgastadas para trás, levando consigo a caneca de café e despejando o resto da bebida ralo abaixo.

Agora sim, definitivamente não sabia o que fazer. Era difícil se colocar no lugar de alguém que sequer estava ali por perto. Só poderia supor, imaginar... justamente em um dia em que sua imaginação não estava colaborando. Não poderia sequer apelar para a memória, pois não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto em situação parecida. Nunca vira Sono ter problemas para escrever ou desenhar suas histórias.

\- Como é que você faz isso, Sono...? – disse, baixinho para si mesmo, já sentindo falta dos efeitos da cafeína.

\- Como eu faço o que? – a voz macia de Sono ecoou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Virou-se e se deparou com seu companheiro parado próximo a porta. Roupas escuras, mala ao lado, um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele sorriso que conhecia tão bem, e o abraço e o beijo que se seguiram nem seriam necessários para comprovar o fato inegável de que Sono estava de volta. Desnecessários como prova de sua presença, porém realmente confortantes se lembrasse do quanto sentira sua falta. O cheiro dele era tão bom...

\- O que houve, amor? Achei que só fosse voltar depois de amanhã...

\- Eu até ia ficar mas não era necessário. Não tinha nada que me segurasse por lá. Sentiu minha falta?

O beijo necessitado que lhe deu, a forma com que enlaçou a cintura do rapaz franzino... sequer foi preciso palavras para demonstrar o óbvio, mas ainda assim as disse, aos sussurros ao pé do ouvido, por mais óbvias e redundantes que pudessem ser. Apenas para ter o prazer de ver o sorriso bonito no rosto do mais velho. Um sorriso lindo, o mais belo que já tinha visto.

\- (...) Eu achei que fosse morrer de saudade.

Abraçou-o, sentindo o cheiro do perfume suave usado pelo mais velho. A fragrância estava ali, mesmo que quase inexistente de tão delicada. Acariciou os cabelos claros do amante, que suspirou satisfeito naquele abraço, fazendo-o rir.

\- Como foi a viagem?

\- Longa, mas muito boa, embora ter de conversar com aquele monte de engravatados seja enfadonho...

\- Precisa descansar então. Por que não toma um banho e enquanto isso eu preparo alguma coisa pra você?

\- Não estou com fome, Seiji-kun então nem precisa se preocupar com isso. Além do que...

\- Além do que...? – repetiu de forma sugestiva, já imaginando do que se tratava.

\- Prefiro você comigo. – completou, em um sussurro que lhe pareceu extremamente sensual vindo daquela voz, através daqueles lábios ao qual Seiji não costumava resistir. – Vem.

Sono lhe estendeu a mão, naquele convite que não precisava ser mais claro. O mais novo nunca recusaria. De mãos dadas foram juntos ao banheiro, um despindo ao outro, entre um beijo ou uma caricia suave sob a pele nua, deixando as roupas displicentemente jogadas no chão, como deveria ser o caso de todos os casais que se amavam.

Seiji abriu o chuveiro na água morna, especialmente para que seu companheiro pudesse relaxar do cansaço daquela viagem. Abraçado a ele, pôde sentir o efeito imediato de seu cuidado, pois ouviu um quase ronronar. E incapaz de resistir a tamanho apelo, beijar-lhe os lábios foi simplesmente inevitável. Vê-lo tão entregue a gestos tão simples lhe provocava um efeito e tanto, e descobria-se cada vez mais apaixonado por ele. Dia após dia, como se fosse possível cada dia apaixonar-se mais e mais um pouquinho.

Cuidadoso, deslizou a esponja com sabonete líquido pela pele delicada do outro, contemplando o corpo dele, mimando-o com seus toques, zelando pela pessoa que amava. Com ainda mais cuidado, lavou os cabelos de Sono, sentindo o suave aroma de sândalo do shampoo enquanto via-o sorrir envergonhado por tanta atenção. E sem mais resistir a expressão do companheiro um novo beijo foi evoluindo para uma caricia pouco mais ousada.

Ambos conheciam cada contorno do corpo alheio pela ponta dos dedos, pelo roçar suave dos lábios e ainda assim não se cansavam desvendar um ao outro, fazendo com que os corpos reagissem de forma instintiva, unindo-se como se um tivesse sido feito na medida exata para o outro, fosse no entrelaçar dos dedos, ou da forma com que se completavam naqueles momentos íntimos onde eram arrebatados, imersos em seu próprio mundo que no fundo significava o prazer do outro, naquele jogo de força e zelo onde não havia vencedor ou perdedor. Um resultado do qual tinham conhecimento enquanto redescobriam o ato de respirar, pois agora o ar lhes era indispensável enquanto a água que ainda caía do chuveiro aberto lavava os resquícios mais evidentes do prazer de ambos.

No fim, quando finalmente reaprenderam a respirar e se sentiam capazes de dar mais que dois ou três passos sem vacilar, ir para a cama foi o melhor a ser feito. Para Seiji foi divertido ver como o mais velho adormeceu logo após deitar-se. A viagem realmente deveria ter sido longa, e Sono precisava de algumas horas de descanso.

Seiji também estava deitado embora não aparentasse intenções de dormir. E ao olhar para o criado mudo ao seu lado encontrou um de seus blocos de papel e um lápis, resquícios de uma tentativa inútil em retomar a inspiração durante as últimas madrugadas onde tentara em vão rascunhar qualquer coisa. Não teve sucesso naquelas tentativas, mas tentar de novo não custaria nada, custaria? Afinal nem tinha bem o que fazer naquele momento.

Difícil era solucionar o velho dilema: como preencher aquelas folhas em branco?

Bastou parar para observar o companheiro, escutar sua respiração suave para saber o que fazer. Sem demora, o som familiar do lápis deslizando sobre o papel começou a soar, deixando em seu rastro os traços incertos e que aos poucos tornaram-se seguros a medida em que descobria saber tudo de cor.

Desenhos, esboços... os traços do rosto de Sono eram reproduzidos naquelas folhas, em detalhes ou não, de forma cada vez mais rápida e natural, como se suas mãos estivessem programadas para tal desde sempre.

Não lhe fora nenhum esforço, não exigira suor, não fora sacrifício. Completamente diferente dos dias anteriores onde muito mal um esboço simples de qualquer cena lhe parecera impraticável.

Seria possível que, no fim tudo se resumisse à simples presença de Sono?

Como Sono reagiria se lhe contasse que, além de companheiro ele também fora promovido a categoria de "muso inspirador"?

Riu da ideia, e satisfeito deixou o material de desenho de volta ao lugar onde estava e deitou-se novamente, trazendo o corpo menor para mais perto, divertindo-se com o murmúrio incompreensível do outro em resposta a um selo que Seiji lhe deixara nos lábios, olhando-o com devoção.

Sono simplesmente conseguira lhe conquistar de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Não havia mais escapatória.

E quem em sã consciência fugiria de sua própria inspiração?

_**Fim** _


End file.
